


Problemas de clase

by 1827KratSN



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Heavy Angst, Multi, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Cuando tu brillo sale a flote, yo sucumbo sin siquiera darme cuenta.Cuando opacas, yo debo brillar para compensar la situación.Si tú me usas, yo te usaré después.Si tú me celas, yo te celaré el doble.Si tú te atreves a traicionarme, yo te las cobraré con sangre.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, I-pin/Skull, Lambo Bovino/Reborn, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Kudos: 5





	1. Clase A y carcelero

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué me fumé para este fanfic.  
> Leerlo bajo su propio riesgo.  
> Quedan advertidos.
> 
> La narración de los primeros capítulos no es la mejor, lo escribí hace mucho y actualmente no lo edito por falta de tiempo. Lo he añadido por petición externa. Seguro a alguno le gusta.

El mundo era raro, raro en comparación a otros, raro dependiendo desde el punto de vista. Muchos mundos existían paralelamente y uno en especial tenía singularidad, de ese vamos a tratar. Seres pensantes, seres que se desarrollaban con el tiempo, seres que buscaban la superioridad por sobre otros de su misma clase u otros que consideraban inferiores

En ese cuerpo humano, también convivía una parte animal, instintos, habilidades, hasta esencia, todos eran especiales y por eso ellos creían que eran normales. Humanos vivían en aquel lugar, pero no de la clase existente en los otros mundos. Sin paz instaurada, sin leyes rígidas que los regularan, sin miedo de quitarle la vida a quien amenazaba la propia. La inteligencia dominaba a todos pero… había ciertos casos donde eso no pasaba y allí las cosas se deformaban.

Hace muy poco usaban a las clases de humanos como armas, hace muy poco decidieron ignorar la piedad con tal de sobrevivir, hace muy poco tenían ese problema que se acrecentaba y debía cortar de raíz. Con la problemática bien definida, medidas drásticas fueron puestas en marcha. Crearon asociaciones, centros de entrenamientos, selección de personal, leyes en cada ciudad y medidas de emergencia que la gente tomó con calma

-entonces esto es un enemigo clase A. El ser de la más alta peligrosidad en el mundo – un hombre de canas instauradas en la mayor parte de sus cabellos hablaba. Un grupo de unos veinte personas atendía a cada palabra emitida por el anciano – son humanos especiales

-pensé que no eran humanos – se quejó uno de los asistentes – son sólo bestias

-todo ser pensante, con cuerpo como el nuestro, es humano – rectificó el anciano – son de clase A, eso los identifica

-son solo bestias – protestó otro y los murmullos se dieron enseguida

-entonces todos lo seríamos – el anciano levantó su voz con fuerza, gruñendo pues su lado animal protestaba – cada uno en este mundo ingrato tiene sentidos agudos que asemejan a los instintos animales. Lobos, leones, tigres, conejos, águilas… en nuestro cuerpo humano tenemos esas singularidades… entonces también somos bestias – En este caso, el anciano asemejaba a un león, orgulloso de su casta y dominante, peleonero dirían algunos

-nosotros razonamos

-ellos también – gruñó una vez más perdido en el enfado que le causaba escuchar a sus “estudiantes” – pero un enemigo de clase A tiene problemas con esa parte pensante… la pierde constantemente

-entonces sólo están dementes. Son más _animales_ que _humanos_

-es genético – habló el anciano mirando a todos – alguien me dice por qué

-fácil – un peliplata bufó enfadado por la tediosa reunión – sus padres son los culpables

-excelente Gokudera-kun – sonrió el anciano, estaba más calmado porque veía a todos volver a su estado inicial – ahora dime, ¿por qué dices eso?... fundamenta tu respuesta

-hay casos raros, muy raros, pero ahora que la humanidad creció en población, se vuelve un poquito más común – el muchacho se colocaba unos lentes, usados sólo para leer, mientras empezaba su oratoria, pues conocía la teoría al pie de la letra – Se necesita de dos padres infectados con un gen “carnívoro”, es decir con instinto de depredadores de ese tipo animal. Generalmente sus hijos heredan habilidades propias de estas especies y ya está… pero cuando los genes de madre y padre tienen una _mutación_ , un gen más se añade a su cadena genética y ocurre lo peor. Al unirse espermatozoide y óvulo con ese desastre genético, la cría fusiona esos problemas. Los acopla y los transforma… eso hace que el cachorro nazca con una debilitada parte humana y prospere su parte animal

-sólo sucede en carnívoros – habló un azabache de cabellos negros y rizados. Bostezaba y mostraba sus ojos verdes y brillantes – en las demás especies no pasa nada, ¡espere!… quise decir: sucede con depredadores… aunque creo que es lo mismo

-los exámenes dictan que sólo pasa con padres con instintos de depredadores carnívoros – sonrió el anciano – muy bien Bobino-kun, Gokudera-kun

-¿podemos acabar con esto, Timoteo-san? – gruñeron algunos, pues todos en esa habitación se sabían las bases de memoria

-ustedes retrasaron todo – suspiró el anciano pidiendo paciencia al cielo para no golpear a sus alumnos – en resumen. Ustedes deben entender que el “enemigo de clase A” que se les designará, es humano, pero necesita ser controlado a totalidad. Todos aquí han pasado las pruebas de fuerza, inteligencia, habilidades emocionales y físicas necesarias para este trabajo… claro que no todos tienen las mismas fortalezas, es por eso que a cada uno se le asignará un _clase A_ correspondiendo al comportamiento que ha mostrado

-así que somos los mejores – sonrió Lambo con orgullo, jactándose de algo que tal vez no le correspondía

-¡cállate, idiota! – gruñó Gokudera. Los líos empezaron, peleas entre ellos, gruñidos, miradas fieras y al final

-¡sino se callan los morderé hasta la muerte! – el joven que se encontraba sentado al final de la habitación dio un golpe a su mesa, sacó las tonfas que usaba y los amenazó a todos. El silencio se hizo por un instante y el anciano empezó a reír

-Hibari, cálmate… pero es por tu carácter que te designaron al más problemático _clase A_ que tenemos – Timoteo generalmente era del tipo gentil, analítico y el que decidía el proceso con cada “empleado” nuevo

-hum – fruncía su ceño mientras relajaba su tensionado cuerpo y retomaba su posición calmada y expectante. Esperó este día por años, pero ahora solo quería que todo terminara

-friki de las peleas – Gokudera bufaba molesto – ya quiero ver al _clase A_ que te tocó. Debe ser una bestia – sonreía con malicia, quería burlarse del señor perfección en persona

-bien señores, a cada quien le confiamos a un clase A. Su deber es mantenerlo a raya y usarlo para controlar los problemas que causen los de clase B y C – explicaba un hombre recién ingresado, mientras leía un documento que tenía en una carpeta – los de clase B son simplemente asesinos por necesidades de hambre y los de clase C son delincuentes comunes que necesitaban ser capturados

-ustedes se encargarán de “amaestrar” a los clase A. Diciéndolo de forma vulgar – sonrió el anciano – buena suerte señores y señoritas – pues ya sentía un par de miradas retadoras por no tomarlas en cuenta

-pasen por aquí – ordenaba un hombre más, todos coordinados en esa tarea común – todos recibirán a su _clase A_ de forma ordenada. Con esto, desde ahora ustedes serán los _“carceleros”_

Todos los considerados “alumnos destacados” habían pasado diversas pruebas físicas y mentales. Estaban listos, unos más que otros, pero algo tenían en común y era que todos ellos formaban parte del grupo especial para protección humana. Defensores de la comunidad promedio, de los humanos en todo sentido, de las personas cuyas habilidades visuales, auditivas, oculares o instintivas no pasaban los niveles normales.

Eran la siguiente generación de protectores, no tenían experiencia con _clases A,_ sólo fueron entrenados en la teoría total para pasar la clase práctica. Ninguno de ellos sobrepasaba los 24 años y ahora se enfrentarían a peligro verdadero. Los que eran designados con un _clase A_ terminaban muertos si no podían controlar a la bestia que asemejaría a su mascota, era un riesgo enorme, por eso necesitaban a los mejores y ese grupo lo era.

Llegaron a una sala con grandes ventanales, se les dio el permiso de acercarse a cada cristal y lo hicieron. La imagen los sorprendió a todos, al menos a la mayoría, porque jamás habían visto un clase A. Algunos pocos ya habían tratado con ellos, para ser exactos… los que vieron a los suyos perecer por culpa de uno de esos _enemigos_ de la humanidad. Los de _clase A_ eran considerados la mayor amenaza, pero así como eran peligrosos, también eran… útiles, cuando de ayudar a los demás se trataba. Los enemigos de clase A tenían las habilidades animales en extremo desarrolladas y toda esa maldita fortaleza destructiva podía ser usada para controlar a los seres problemáticos de ese mundo. Por eso se los capturaba, enjaulaba, marcaba y se los llevaba a esas edificaciones especiales.

Todos podían ver a personas que no paraban de caminar en un cuarto debajo de los ventanales, una jaula hecha de gruesos barrotes de acero contenían a los _enemigos_. Cada _clase A_ estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, de largas mangas que eran atadas por la espalda con correas de cuero, limitando los movimientos de las extremidades superiores. Gruesos bozales estaban colocados para evitar que mordieran a un desdichado, pues esos colmillos que sacaban a relucir a placer, podían arrancar cualquier músculo de un solo tirón poderoso. Las piernas unidas por una cadena y grilletes gruesos, los pasos tenían cierto límite para que no pudieran saltar largas distancias o usar sus piernas para aprisionar a una “presa”. Todos esos humanos con mente animal caminaban por la habitación, como si no tuvieran más que hacer que dar vueltas en esa habitación reducida.

-parecen zombis – comentó uno de los nuevos carceleros

-demonios, parecen tan normales… ¿quién lo diría? – una pelinegra de larga cabellera negra miraba con curiosidad

-una mascota rebelde – reía otro y al final estaban los más callados, porque ellos sabían lo temibles que eran los de clase A

Los _carceleros_ antiguos miraban a cada uno de los prisioneros con serenidad, aunque en el fondo suprimían el asco, el odio y demás emociones a esos _enemigos_. Los más longevos, maestros de maestros, sobrevivientes a todos los de _clase A_ que se les designó, eran los encargados de ceder la responsabilidad a los novatos. Con una sonrisa el más anciano llamó al primero de sus alumnos hasta ese día, quien a paso calmado le siguió escaleras abajo.

Su primera tarea, era sacar con calma al _clase A_ de su propiedad, de entre todo ese tumulto de salvajes. El muchacho cumplió con la mayor de las calmas, caminando a paso constante, mostrando el rostro serio a pesar de que todos los demás _prisioneros_ también vinieran a su encuentro. Los novatos escuchaban gruñidos, tenían que empujar al clase A que le impedía tomar al suyo y al final, cuando ya sacaba a su designada “mascota”, esa misma intentaba morderle aunque tuviera el bozal puesto. Ese comportamiento hacia denotar lo salvaje del instinto ajeno, cada novato tendría que lidiar con eso a partir de ese momento. La tarea era dominarlo o ser devorado, así de simple… tan simple como vivir o morir


	2. Por pares

Uno a uno sacó a su _clase A_ , el número dentro de esa celda disminuía pero seguían superando los 40 individuos cuando solo faltaban los últimos novatos. Ninguno se salvó de la dificultad de sacar a su _salvaje_ asignado, peleas con los otros prisioneros, el enfrentar la furia del _clase A_ , todo era similar. Para quien no estuviera entrenado sería una tarea demasiado compleja e incluso no soportaría la crueldad ver el hacinamiento de tantos _clase A_ , pero para ellos era normal. Allí estaban todos los enemigos capturados, criminales de alta peligrosidad que acabaron con centenares de personas sin consideración alguna, muchos consideraban el trato propio para esa clase. Era una tradición hacerlo de esa forma, juntando a todos los _clase A_ cuando los novatos debían sacar a su nuevo compañero, eso a pesar de que normalmente se los tuviera encerrados en celdas individuales. Como fuese, la tarea ya estaba dada y se cumplía a cabalidad

-Gokudera Hayato – el asignado llamaba a los últimos

-¿cuál? – preguntó fastidiado, odiaba ser de los últimos… maldita lista basada en el orden de llegada, y maldita la hora que se le pegaron las cobijas en esa mañana

-su nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi – decía el hombre mostrando el expediente y cediéndoselo al de cabellos platinados. Una foto clara identificaba al _clase A_ y Gokudera ingresó a ese lugar con calma. Identificó a su nuevo “compañero” de inmediato

-Hey tú. Muévete y hazme las cosas fáciles – bufó a pesar de que sabía que tal vez ese azabache ni siquiera pudiera entenderlo, pues la mayor parte del tiempo los _clase A_ eran solo animales. Ellos sólo pensaban en comer, dormir, destrozar y arrancarte el cuello – ¡Hey, azabache de mierda! – le gritó pero el mencionado solo tenía la vista fija en el techo. Alto, de cabello negro, piel canela, extraño y tuvo que patear a los demás clase A para llegar al idiota que estaba al final de la habitación – ¡no escuchas maldito!

-escucho – Hayato se sorprendió cuando aquel azabache le dirigió la mirada y le habló – sólo veía mi cárcel por última vez

-así que tu parte humana despertó – lo miró con desprecio, pues su familia pereció en manos de uno de esos. Nadie podía culparlo por odiar a todos esos errores de la naturaleza

-es agradable tener razonamiento – Yamamoto parecía sonreía a pesar de que el bozal impedía verlo con claridad, pero tenía las facciones relajadas – un placer conocerlo… Gokudera-san, espero nos llevemos bien

-si claro. Veremos si cuando despierte tu parte animal dices lo mismo

-desde ya me disculpo si le quiero arrancar la garganta con mis fauces – dijo mirando a esos ojos verdes y se acercó a paso calmado – espero que eso no suceda esta vez

-así que ya has matado a alguien – sonrió con ironía, se burlaba de la maldita situación

-la verdad no recuerdo – decía caminando fuera de la prisión y reverenciando al guardia quien sonrió en correspondencia – pero me han contado aquello… que asesiné a mi antigua compañera – su voz tenía el toque melancólico que asemejaba a un niño que hizo una travesura y se sentía culpable

-este es raro – sonrió el que cerraba la jaula nuevamente, para enseguida mandar una descarga eléctrica poderosa para que los que intentaban salir retrocedieran – es amable en su forma humana… pero como animal a matado a dos novatos. Tenga cuidado Gokudera-kun

Pero el de ojos verdes no veía nada peligroso en ese azabache, así que debería tener cuidado extremo, porque los _clase A_ eran traicioneros. Como fuere, Gokudera solo tomó la correa que uno de los guardias le cedió, la colocó en el cuello del mencionado y lo arrastró con él. Hayato iría al departamento designado para estadía en la zona de resguardo y dormiría de lo lindo porque al siguiente día tendrían trabajo que hacer. Pero algo raro pasó, el _clase A_ empezó a reírse bajito diciendo que le gustaba el aire que ya olía a lo lejos, que era libre ahora y que al menos disfrutaría ese tiempo. Un _clase A_ del más raro comportamiento, pues el _carcelero_ había escuchado miles de historias, pero ninguna le advirtió encontrarse con un _enemigo de clase A_ que le sonriera a los buenos momentos

-Lambo Bovino

-me toca – susurró el muchacho de rizos, tomando el archivo sin preguntar nada. Sólo leyó el nombre, vio la imagen y cuando le dieron paso, entró. La fotografía le daba gracia, pues unas manos detenían la cabeza del mencionado para que saliera decente en la fotografía. De seguro era un problemático sin remedio – eres tu… Reborn… sin apellido – decía mirando de nuevo su archivo y suspiró cuando lo vio a lo lejos – diablos, es más grande que yo… cinco centímetros

En el registro mencionaba que al tal Reborn lo identificaron como _clase A_ desde el nacimiento, principalmente por comportamiento agresivo. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de Lambo al leer la advertencia de la parte inferior “tipo pantera”, eran de la misma especie, carnívoros pero… no estaban en el mismo camino. Alejó a los _enemigos_ que no eran su nueva adquisición y buscó al de la imagen. Cabello negro que terminaban en punta dirigidos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mirada oscura como pozos al averno, patillas rizadas distintivas y… cuando lo encontró, estaba más que claro que tendría problemas.

De un fuerte empujón, aquel cuerpo que le superaba en altitud, lo derribó con fuerza, mandándolo a volar un par de metros. Lambo detuvo a su atacante por los hombros, usando la fuerza adquirida por el entrenamiento y aun así era malditamente difícil. Podía ser más bajo que Reborn, pero no era debilucho, mucho menos después de haberse enfrentado a un _clase A_ y haber salvado a su hermana gemela. Gemelos que tuvieron que sobrevivir solos a un ataque mortal por carnívoros mutados, ambos puramente fuertes y aún más que eso, no tenían nada que perder. Sin familia que cuidar exceptuando a su hermano, sin sueños, sólo sus vidas, comportamiento normal en esa sociedad y apreciado infinitamente en un mundo cruel. Lambo veía analizaba a su futura mascota, ese azabache intentaba morderlo a pesar del grueso bozal. A Lambo le dio escalofríos verlo encima suyo, sería jodidamente difícil amaestrarlo 

-oye Lambo, te demoras – el de ojos verdosos intentaba mantener a raya al tal Reborn, pero al escuchar aquella vocecita cantarina y burlona, se detuvo para levantar su mirada… allí estaba

-I-pin, se suponía que esto es individual – se quejaba frunciendo el ceño al ver esa sonrisa engañosa de su hermana, quien estaba a solo un par de pasos de él

-y yo que sé. Somos gemelos, ¿no? – la azabache se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello mientras balanceaba el archivo que le cedieron para darse una leve brisa – Le dije al profe que si habría la oportunidad de que me dejara entrar y… mira que fue buena idea – se reía la chica de cabello largo en una trenza – te comerá en dos días, hermanito

-a ti te comerá en uno – le dijo riéndose a carcajadas cuando la vio caer directamente al suelo – maldición, nunca pensé que estaríamos en esta situación – Lambo admiraba al _clase A,_ que suponía era el designado para su hermana, intentando morderla. Un muchacho de cabellos lilas mucho más alto que I-pin, estaba sobre ella, literalmente

-joder – bufaba I-pin mientras se daba vuelta y pateaba al mencionado, pero el pelimorado de nuevo trataba de morderla, pegando el bozal al cuello de la chica – no te burles cuando tu mascotita esta… babeándote – se burlaba de su hermano

-me fastidié – dijo Lambo y de una patada alejó a Reborn – ¡o te comportas o te obligo! – levantándose con apuro se quitaba la maldita saliva ajena y asqueado, hacía millar de muecas – ¡maldita sea!

-y tú, ¡jodido idiota! – I-pin tenía una mirada terrorífica y de un golpe a puño cerrado, estampó la cara del _clase A_ en el suelo – Skull maldita sea, ¡te voy a patear los huevos si vuelves a intentar comerme!

-que ruda – decía Lambo mientras sin dejar que su mascotita se levantara del todo, lo golpeó en la nuca con fuerza hasta dejarlo inconsciente – después veo que hago, ahora… sólo salgamos de aquí

La chica arrastró al de cabellos morados afuera de la celda, se deshizo de cuanto _enemigo_ se le cruzaba y terminó pateando a Skull cuando salieron. Lambo arrastró a su nuevo “compañero” como peso muerto, siguiendo el camino que su hermana fabricaba, pues quería ahorrar energías. Ambos hermanos bufaban insatisfechos porque… sus _enemigos_ eran más altos que ellos, eso era una desventaja al momento de amaestrarlos y usarlos en combate. Para aumentar el enfado del par de azabaches los maestros sólo se reían sin parar. Dos problemáticos para otros dos problemáticos, esa fue la consigna de selección en su caso. Sobrevivientes de una masacre en masa, Lambo e I-pin sabían lo que era el terror y mantener a dos _clases A_ de categoría especial, sólo sería la prueba final de sus vidas

-finalmente, Hibari Kyoya – hablaba el anciano viendo al último de sus novatos. Lanzó un suspiro cuando el otro le arrancó los documentos de las manos y sin decir nada entró a la celda – el tuyo es el más complejo, suerte Kyoya

-un león – bufó Kyoya mientras empujaba a todo enemigo de _clase A_ que no fuera el indicado. Miraba la foto una vez más, una persona de cabellera castaña, ojos chocolate, piel levemente bronceada, nada raro. Su nueva presa se veía… ese no debía ser problema, poco le interesaba a quién le designaron, solo debía terminar con eso pronto para empezar con lo divertido – Sawada – gruñó cuando ya estaba harto de buscar, porque entre los que le atacaban no había nadie con las características mencionadas en el documento

-KYOYA… ¡ATRÁS DE TODOS! – gritó uno de los ancianos y el azabache dirigió su vista a un extremo de esa jaula. Su ceño se frunció inmediatamente, no podía pasarle aquello

Caminó en esa dirección con paso calmado, analizando la broma que le habían hecho. Un cuerpo pequeño se mostraba en el fondo de la celda, lo veía a simple vista, ese no podía ser un verdadero reto. Un _clase A_ sentado, con las piernas recogidas, hecho un ovillo, la cabeza gacha y solo se diferenciaban los cabellos castaños. Kyoya bufó en extremo enfadado, pues eso no podía ser considerado un peligro, ni siquiera los otros _clase A_ le ponían atención al menudo muchacho, el cual estaba apartado de los demás. El azabache no tuvo problemas para alcanzar al castaño, es más, era como si todos los demás _enemigos_ se hubieran callado de repente. Iba a reclamarles a los ancianos por las estúpidas formas de escoger a los compañeros de los _carceleros_ , porque él era destacado en todo tipo de habilidades y no era justo que le pusieran a uno de esos enemigos tan…

-tú – Kyoya apenas escuchó esa vocecita, tenue y baja, como la de un jovenzuelo inseguro de todo. Cuando miró a su _clase A_ designado, esos ojos chocolates brillantes se encontraron con los azul metálico suyos – tú eres… nuevo

-Tsunayoshi – pero Kyoya no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió un golpe en su abdomen que lo obligó a doblarse, y luego otro en su frente que lo hizo caer un par de metros lejos – ¿Qué? – masculló entre dientes porque la corriente de dolor le azotó de repente

-presa… presa – sin pensarlo, Kyoya ya tenía a ese castaño encima de sí – presa – repetía con voz bajita

-joder – susurró al sentir como el mencionado saltaba encima suyo con la clara intención de usar su peso para dañarlo. Kyoya rodó esquivándolo de inmediato, pero sintió un cabezazo que lo aturdió momentáneamente – interesante – sonrió cuando entendió que ese pequeño y menudo muchacho sería suyo… su altanero _clase A._ Lo pateó con fuerza arrojándolo contra la pared hecha de barrotes y sonrió al sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, ese si era un reto interesante

-¿alimento? ¿Sangre? ¿Presa? – decía el castaño levantándose de inmediato y haciendo las cadenas sonar debido a sus movimientos bruscos y que intentaban tener mayor amplitud en sus pasos – presa – repetía con los ojos cerrados, elevando el rostro como si con ello adquiriera todo el olor a su alrededor

-solo eres un herbívoro – Kyoya iba a golpearlo pero antes de que lo hiciera el pequeño se agachó esquivando y saliendo de su campo visual

-este es difícil Kyoya – sonrió el anciano al verlo tener problemas para atrapar – Tsunayoshi es especial

Cuando Kyoya logró encontrarlo con la mirada entendió muchas cosas acerca de ese pequeñito ser. La razón por la que Tsunayoshi era considerado el más difícil era porque simplemente era eso, difícil. Cuando el castaño se acercó a los demás _clase A_ , ellos se alejaban de inmediato, era como si temieran al propio Tsunayoshi. Muchos dirían que era mero instinto de supervivencia latente, pero había algo más interesante que eso, Tsunayoshi ni siquiera parecía considerar a los demás enemigos, los despreciaba.

El castaño enfrentaba a sus compañeros a propósito, golpeó a un par usando todo su cuerpo en una tacleada y a otros los empujaba hasta los barrotes, con los más arriesgados batallaba con la fuerza en sus piernas. Todo eso era simplemente era un juego. Kyoya sonrió satisfecho porque en poco tiempo ya analizó el comportamiento de su “mascota”, ese castaño sería interesante de tratar. Lo mejor de todo era que, Tsunayoshi era un león, era sencillamente un depredador como él. Cuando lo atrapó después de pelear por mucho tiempo, lo arrastró, sintiendo como el bozal se rozaba con sus brazos en un intento vano por morderlo. Iba a disfrutar de amansarlo, ese reto le estaba empezando a gustar


	3. Débil o letal

Complicado, eso definía la situación y Kyoya no tenía la suficiente paciencia como para soportarlo. Cuando llegó a su nuevo departamento en la zona de resguardo, con ventanas y puerta blindadas por seguridad, soltó la cadena que lo unía al castaño. La primera regla de seguridad era que hasta que el _clase A_ se acople al nuevo ambiente, y aun después de eso, se lo debía encerrar en la jaula especialmente establecida en el departamento, pero Kyoya simplemente dejó a Tsunayoshi libre, quería ver qué tan divertido sería su trabajo. Ese castaño era especial de muchas formas diferentes, una de ellas era que su parte animal hablaba, monosílabos, palabras sueltas, tal vez solo el reflejo de sus cuerdas vocales pero lo hacía y Kyoya a veces quería cerrarle la puta boca porque solo repetía “carne, presa”. Había que recalcar que él simplemente aguantó esos años de entrenamiento para ese momento, para probarles a todos que podía extinguir los problemas causados por esas mutaciones usando a las propias pestes 

Primer suceso, una pelea, el castaño se le lanzó encima gruñendo como cualquier depredador y Kyoya cómo lobo orgulloso dio pelea sin protestar, le gustaba eso. Pero todo tenía un límite, lamentablemente un _clase A_ no los conocía y en este caso, el _carcelero_ tampoco. Las cosas se le fueron de las manos y al final del día todas las cosas de esa casa estaban destruidas. Tal vez no debió desatarle la camisa de fuerza, porque con las extremidades libres, Tsuna se vio libre de usar sus garras y con ellas a flote, rasgó todo lo que pudo. Las garras retráctiles brillaban cada vez que se incrustaban en alguna textura dura, si fuese la carne de algún desgraciado, se separaría del cuerpo de con un solo tirón, llevándose con ella huesos, piel o lo que fuera. Kyoya sangraba desde alguna parte de su cabeza, no podía especificarlo puesto que poco le importaba, sólo sabía que ese castaño de alguna maldita forma logró romper los grilletes que limitaban la movilidad de sus piernas y ahora saltaba sin medir distancias o se impulsaba tan hábilmente que dos veces lo estampó contra la pared. Y el bozal… ese bozal aún estaba colocado, porque al parecer el castaño no sabía cómo diablos desatarlo y Kyoya tampoco le dio tiempo de que lo arrancara. Iba atacarlo una vez más, pero captó algo diferente, algo que detuvo su atacar

-¿Qué?… ¿qué hice? – las lágrimas de ese castaño empezaron a surgir despacio. Esos ojos achocolatados se volvieron brillantes de repente – o no… no de nuevo… yo de nuevo… agh

-¿qué te pasa? – mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió ver un rastro de inteligencia en esa mirada que ahora recorría con terror todo el departamento

-qui… ¿quién es usted? – el castaño se apegó a la pared, mirando todo el lugar mientras entraba en pánico y retrocedía tanto como le fuese posible. Se dejaba caer al suelo y negaba, mientras esos sollozos se escaparon de a poco

-volvió tu parte humana – chistó cuando la imagen salvaje que enfrentó todo el día desapareció de repente, dejando solamente eso… un muchacho temeroso y que lloraba

-¿hasta cuándo? – susurró bajito mientras miraba la serie de destrozos y veía sus propias manos que mostraban rasguños – ya basta… no, no quiero esto… ya basta – susurraba mientras retraía sus garras hasta dejarlas solo como uñas un poco largas – ya no más destrozos y muerte

-eres un _clase A_ , ¿qué esperabas? – bufó, pues si ya no estaba ese ser descontrolado, poco le interesaba

-lo siento mamá… lo siento papá – sollozaba agarrándose el cabello sin importar que pequeñas garras le lastimaran la piel – lo siento tanto… yo no quise… yo no quise hacerlo

-aprovecharé tu conciencia para revisarte – Kyoya se acercó al castaño, quien en pánico empezó a retroceder queriendo escapar, gateando lejos del azabache. Kyoya lo agarró de los cabellos con molestia, porque esa parte humana sencillamente era ¡patética! – ven aquí – lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó en la pared, agarró el bozal y dirigió sus dedos hacia la parte que detenía ese artículo en su lugar. Iba a quitarle esa cosa para revisarlo por completo

-no… POR FAVOR NO LO QUITE, ¡NO LO HAGA! – Tsunayoshi empezó a gritar y removerse histérico, negándose a que el otro le quitara esa cosa. Con sus manos trataba de defenderse, pero el agarre en su cuello lo detenía

-quieto – gruñó insatisfecho por esa personalidad

-SI LO HACE, PUEDO MATARLO – sus lágrimas de nuevo volvían a invadirlo, miraba al otro con desesperación pero no hubo caso cuando su cuello fue apretado y el aire se le prohibía

-hum – le golpeó en el estómago, haciendo que el castaño perdiera el aire. Le quitó el bozal de un tirón forzoso. Vio las lágrimas embarrar todo ese rostro magullado y poco le importó. Estaba harto de tratar con ese llorón y apenas llevaba minutos conociéndolo

-por favor, ya no… ya no quiero matar a nadie – suplicó bajito tratando de hablar mientras el aire se le escapaba – el charco de sangre… no lo quiero ver más

-abre… tu boca, ábrela – ordenó Kyoya, pero el otro se negaba a obedecerle. Le apretó las mejillas, metió sus dedos en esa boca, lo hizo a la fuerza y sin dejar de apretarle ese cuello. Vio los colmillos y los repasó con sus dedos, sintió esas garras clavarse en sus brazos tratando de apartarlo pero no lo hizo. Kyoya siguió con esa revisión sin importarle el dolor que esas lágrimas mostraban – dentadura fuerte a pesar de falta de tratamiento – habló al verlo con detalle. Al finalizar lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo con dureza

-el bozal, el bozal – pedía con desesperación mientras tosía sin descanso – muerte… ya no más muerte – decía cuando lo halló y con habilidad impropia se colocaba esa cosa. Tsuna se encogía, temblaba, lloraba, pero nada podía despertar la compasión de su _“dueño”_

-seré tu _carcelero_. Me obedecerás sin rechistar, pues desde mañana iremos a combatir

-NO – gritó enseguida, negaba constantemente. El mar de recuerdos en su cabeza era un conjunto de puñaladas – YO NO QUIERO ESO

-lo harás – exigió con el ceño fruncido

-ME USAN PARA DAR MUERTE. ME USAN PARA TODO… PERO ME SALGO DE… control – su tono de voz se quebraba, bajaba. Tsuna sufría, pero en su vida nunca habían tenido consideración por esas lágrimas dolorosas que les brindaba

-no importa tu opinión, Tsunayoshi – ni siquiera lo miraba de frente, sólo seguía con sus asuntos. Limpiaba la sangre de su rostro, recogía sus tonfas, verificaba que al menos tuviese un lugar donde descansar e ignoraba las súplicas ajenas – tu sólo obedeces

-YA NO QUIERO HACERLO – sollozó mientras intentaba colocarse de nuevo la camisa con largas mangas – ya maté muchos _carceleros._ Ya ayudé a matar a mis padres. Ya maté a mi hermano mayor… ya no más – susurraba con desespero

\- como humano eres débil

-Y usted es idiota por unirse a esto – le miró con rabia, frunciendo su ceño – usted no entiende nada de lo que un _clase A_ siente

-¿ustedes sienten? – se burló con una pequeña sonrisa, pero se calló al ver esa mirada llena de amargura y que despedía finas lágrimas que ya no podían ser contenidas

-¿y ustedes son estúpidos? – gruñó bajito, pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido agudo que salía de su garganta, su animal interior rugía. Sintió el pánico que le producía la posibilidad de volver a perderse en sus instintos y se golpeó las mejillas con fuerza – nos mantienen con vida a pesar de ser una amenaza. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de haber nacido de esta forma. Nosotros, al menos la mayoría, no queremos dañar a nadie… pero lo hacemos cuando la necesidad nos gana. Ustedes sólo deberían cortarnos el cuello y liberarnos de esta condena

-ustedes son herramientas

-¡No lo somos! una herramienta jamás va contra su dueño por voluntad propia… nosotros, los enemigos de _clase A_ … lo hacemos – dejó que su aire escapara mientras se pegaba a la pared y juntaba sus piernas, flexionándolas para volverse lo más pequeño posible

-los usamos, es todo. Así de simple – no tenía intención de charlar con un _clase A_ , pero de alguna forma le parecía divertido que el castaño lo estuviera regañando y dando una charla de reflexión

-y por esa estúpida forma de tratarnos, nosotros desgarramos sus cuellos con placer – lo miró de frente limpiando sus lágrimas. Pocas veces tenía la dicha de tener conciencia, así que la aprovecharía – porque a nuestra parte animal también le gusta la venganza

-¿sientes esa necesidad? – estaba lanzando preguntas al azar, aunque no creía en ninguna de esas respuestas

-¿acaso no saben más de nosotros? – habló con seriedad – ustedes nos tratan como bestias y jamás preguntan porque demonios hacemos lo que hacemos

-lo hago ahora. Dime, ¿qué sientes?

-hambre, mucha, por eso matamos… pero también está la venganza, la ira, la tristeza, la necesidad de pareja, la necesidad de territorio

-¿por qué?

-¡porque somos más animales que ustedes! – Tsuna miró al azabache y elevó sus manos en una petición de que apretara la camisa de fuerza – porque nos gana el instinto. ¿Ha visto a un león antes?

-si

-entonces sabrá que es… un animal que necesita nacer, crecer, tener territorio, procrear, quiere descendencia… pelea con sus semejantes, quiere sangre pero al final está todo enfocado en… protección

-protección, ¿ustedes? – habló burlón, ese castaño le estaba alegrando el día, ¿cuánta tontería podría decir?

-sí. Todos tenemos ansias de protección para nosotros mismos y para nuestra manada

-¿por eso se matan entre ustedes?

-eso es pelea de territorio, ¿pero ha visto usted a un _clase A_ con pareja?

-no

-pues es usted estúpido – Hibari se enfadó e iba a protestar pero el castaño de un solo movimiento estaba frente a él, a solo pocos centímetros de su rostro – porque en la jaula habían cinco parejas, ¿no se fijó?

-¿qué?

-alejados de todos, protegiéndose entre sí, teniendo un espacio propio y siempre unidos… somos animales – recordaba a las parejas en esa jaula, las veía en pocas ocasiones, ya que siempre los encerraban en celdas individuales – Pero somos asesinos porque ustedes nos tratan como tal. Nos niegan la parte básica de nuestra existencia y sólo reaccionamos a eso

-matan por necesidad – se enfadó y empujó al castaño contra la pared, mirándolo con furia

-matamos por hambre – habló sin inmutarse por esa mirada – tenemos más hambre de la normal… ¿han analizado los cuerpos? ¿Han puesto atención?

-mataste a tus padres

-porque el instinto te borra la memoria. Yo veía presas, enemigos a mi territorio… yo veía hambre y desesperación

-¿y ahora que ves? – suspiró poniéndole un poquito de atención al castaño

-a un jodido IDIOTA – se quejaba mostrando los dientes – un IDIOTA que no le teme a que mi parte animal vuelva y lo mate

-dices poder matarme pero aquí estoy – dijo con rabia mostrándose erguido y altanero – Todos advierten que los _clase A_ pueden matarnos pero aquí estamos los _carceleros_. Tú y yo hemos peleado durante horas y sigo vivo

-porque yo quise mantenerlo vivo y porque a _ellos_ no les conviene que los _carceleros_ mueran en las dos primeras semanas – la actitud del castaño cambiaba con rapidez, era como hablar con personas diferentes de repente – reafirmo mi teoría, ustedes son IDIOTAS – al sentir los pasos para un ataque directo, Tsuna saltó con habilidad alejándose del azabache – les suben el ego al principio… pero nos dan droga de larga duración para que no podamos saborearlos… ¿o en verdad creyó que no puedo matarlo? Lo haría si no tuviera mi cuerpo debilitado

-esa mirada tuya me demuestra que eres sanguinario – se quedó mirando al castaño y entendió que no mentía. Esos malditos ancianos le cortaron la diversión, por un pequeño momento se sintió un idiota al no haberlo sospechado. Unas bestias como esas no deberían ser tan débiles

-nos controlan con dosis pequeñas – rió bajito al saber que _ellos_ no eran sinceros con los novatos, aun – cuando nos trasladan a las misiones. ¿Le suena la expresión “revisión de rutina”? Pues ya lo escuchará

-¿qué quieres decirme con eso?

-que los que se han dado cuenta… son los ancianos, los que sonríen… los que lideran a los _carceleros –_ Tsunayoshi simplemente miraba al otro, su dolor había pasado, su desesperación se fue porque su parte pensante le abrió los ojos

-tu parte humana está confundida – lo vio acercarse pero no se apartó, lo enfrentaría

-Timoteo fue mi carcelero – rebeló sin inmutarse – cuando descubrió que yo podía darle la información que quería, se tomó el tiempo para estudiarme

-dime lo que descubrió

-le dije todo lo que pude. Timoteo registró todo, buscó en archivos, dedujo teorías… él logró entender el origen de los _clase A_ – le dijo con rabia incrustando sus uñas en la piel blanca de los brazos de su _carcelero_ – él y los más viejos lo saben todo… pero a los más jóvenes no les dicen nada

-mientes. Tu parte pensante me miente demasiado bien

-idiota – insultó y sintió el primer golpe en su mejilla, pero no se inmutó – están siendo usados

-estás hablando demasiado Tsunayoshi. Si quieres decirme algo sólo dilo – gruñó insatisfecho por la mirada dolida del castaño

-Quiero ver cómo los ancianos resuelven esto… así tal vez mi gente y la suya pueda al fin liberarse del enemigo

-habla Tsunayoshi. ¡Dilo! ¿Qué hacen los ancianos?

-fui engañado para decirles todo – susurró apartando a Hibari de su cuerpo – y es por eso que ellos buscan a una pareja para nosotros

-herbívoro mentiroso – gruñó mostrando sus dientes y preparando sus tonfas para golpearlo – hablas de pareja cuando nosotros no somos más que sus entrenadores…

-cada _carcelero_ designado tiene un _clase A_ especial… son seleccionados específicamente porque reúnen característicos para ser NUESTRA pareja – aclaró con asco, limpiándose el molesto sudor que se instauraba en su frente y que señalaba que de nuevo iba a perder su conciencia

-tonterías, ¿has notado que hay muchos compañeros de batalla solamente de mujeres u hombres?

-¿y eso importa? Al menos para nosotros no, porque lo único que buscamos es compañía

-tus palabras no tienen fundamento, si hay descubrimientos en seguida lo dirían

-Pero eso es confidencial. No les dicen nada, pero en esencia es eso… los ancianos saben que nosotros somos controlados por instintos – sintió el dolor de cabeza punzante, apresuraba su lengua porque quería causar un poco de pánico tal vez. Tsuna quería una revancha por el maltrato, quería ser libre y aun así no podía, por eso al menos tendría una leve venganza – nos dan la oportunidad de conseguir pareja para “calmarnos”

-¿estás en edad? – levantó una ceja pues aquella plática ya tomaba rumbos que jamás imaginó. Podían ser verdades o mentiras, podían ser solo delirios y aun así no quería perder detalle, porque nunca había que dejar algo suelto – eres sólo un mocoso, no estás en edad de tener pareja – la curiosidad le picó de repente

-he estado en edad desde hace veinte años… - emitió una leve risita al ver la reacción de su dueño – soy más viejo que usted – decía caminando por la habitación

-imposible, tus registros…

-mentiras. Los ancianos mienten mucho, no debería confiar en ellos – habló mientras se levantaba para estar de frente a azabache – mi metabolismo es más lento que los demás

-entonces… ese viejo de patillas – Kyoya estaba recibiendo mucha información. La memorizaba para estudiarlas poco a poco, porque al menos tendría algo en qué entretenerse – ¿cuántos años tiene?

-tiene el triple de años del que dice el registro… tal vez un poco más, nadie está seguro de eso

-me estás… manipulando – dudó en afirmar aquello porque no veía rastro de malicia en los ojos chocolates

-idiota – susurró alejándose de un solo salto, su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, conocía muy bien esa sensación – ¡IDIOTA!...me… ¡me niego a tener pareja! – mostró sus colmillos cuando su mente se empezaba a nublar – no quiero y menos si es un idiota que se ha dejado engañar tan fácilmente – gruñía quedito mientras sentía sus garras surgir. Tsunayoshi juraba que ese azabache se arrepentiría de no haberlo atado de nuevo

-hum – sonrió al ver la ira en esa mirada brillante, de nuevo esa aura de depredador llenaba ese menudo cuerpo. Eso se iba a poner divertido nuevamente

-no necesito nada de usted, Hibari-san

-leíste mi gafete – sonrió mientras tocaba su pequeña identificación, lo único que no cayó en su batalla 

-no soy ignorante… debió darme muerte antes – se puso en posición de ataque, aún tenía un ligero toque de lucidez y estaba disfrutando de ver la sonrisa ajena. Deseaba ver esa sonrisa cuando le arrancara la garganta y tragara su carne. Deseaba al menos saber qué mordió primero y qué sabor tendría – si me permite… el hambre llama… disfrutaré de su sabor

-¿crees que te dejaré? – emitió una sonrisa llena de ansiedad. Volvía a hervirle la sangre porque la pelea sería digna

-a mi yo humano no – sonrió mientras dejaba que su voz y su mente se perdieran – pero cazador… hambre – susurró finalmente, antes de dejar que su gruñido saliera con calma

Pelearon nuevamente, Hibari tuvo muchos problemas con ese castaño cuando se salió de control tras arrancarse el bozal. Peleaban como animales, limitados por esas paredes reforzadas y el castaño se volvía mucho más salvaje con el tiempo, incluso llegó a morderlo con fuerza en un brazo. Kyoya cayó una vez más y esos colmillos intentaron incrustarse en su garganta, lo golpeó en el rostro para mandarlo lejos. Era difícil, demasiado difícil, porque… le dijeron que el _clase A_ día estar en óptimas condiciones para el siguiente día, no podía dañarlo demasiado.

Una duda le llegaba entonces. Si ese castaño estaba drogado para que no desatara su furia, ¿qué pasaría si le impide tener esas dosis? Sonrió al sentir esa nueva meta en mente. Como fuera iba a evitar que los ancianos le dieran sus dosis a Tsunayoshi, él quería ver al verdadero _clase A_ en ese cuerpo delgaducho. En ese día, el ruido había sido su mejor aliado, pues siendo que se la pasaron luchando largas horas sin descanso, el inspector llegó. Los hombres ya con edades maduras lo único que querían era detener a Tsunayoshi sin matarlo y enjaularlo con todas las protecciones necesarias, pero no iba a ser tan fácil

-atrás Hibari, este ya no es tu asunto – advertía uno de los mayores mientras apuntaban a Tsunayoshi con sus armas. El mencionado solo se colocó contra una pared, quería ver a sus superiores actuando contra ese castaño. Y más que eso, quería ver a Tsunayoshi actuando por instintos

-¡cuidado! – el más viejo de ellos era el que estaba más atento de todo. Alejando al castaño que los miraba mientras se relamía los labios – no le den la espalda o los matará

-¿por qué no está atado? – gruñó el de cicatriz en la mejilla mientras junto a sus compañeros rodeaban al castaño, quien respiraba profundo levantando la nariz

-Hibari Kyoya, parece que no puedes mantener a tu… - pero el regaño se acabó con un solo ruido bajito – agh

-¡maldición! – se quejaba uno de los hombres saltando lejos de donde el castaño sujetaba el cuerpo de uno de los inspectores.

Dos pasos fueron suficientes para estampar el cuerpo del desdichado en la pared. Un paso en falso de uno de ellos, abrió camino al depredador que incrustó sus colmillos en el cuello del hombre, quien con los ojos muy abiertos exhalaba el aire y saboreaba su propia sangre. Un sonido como crujido resonó cuando el castaño apretó más el cuerpo con sus garras. El silencio acunó a todos cuando una de las manos del inspector trataba de extenderse como para pedir ayuda. El castaño dejó ver sus garras incrustarse en el rostro del hombre que le superaba en altura, empujándolo en dirección contraria de la que el desgarraba carne y piel. Una mancha rojiza se extendía por el cuello del atacado, un movimiento brusco y Tsunayoshi se alejaba con algo entre sus fauces.

El aroma se extendió por la habitación pasmando a los inspectores y haciendo sonreír a Hibari, quien sabía que tenía a un asesino experto bajo su techo. Las garras arrancaron dos porciones más antes de que el castaño se alejara y tragara lo que ya masticó. La imagen grotesca de un _clase A_ relamiendo sus labios mientras saboreaba la sangre tibia que aun emanaba vapor, ocasionó que uno de los inspectores disparara un dardo tranquilizante y allí empezaba la captura con un muerto como resultado. Pelearon un rato más, hasta que Tsunayoshi perdiera fuerza. Tres dardos fueron necesarios para ver al castaño caer de rodillas y al fin poder ponerle la camisa de fuerza, bozal y aprisionarlo en la jaula.

Kyoya recibió un regaño de sus superiores cuando todo terminó, quienes lo retaron por no haber seguido las reglas de aislamiento del castaño y como si fuera poco, liberarlo de las protecciones. El azabache sólo bufó molesto, en cuanto pudo los echó afuera a todos, no quería olvidar nada de lo que el castaño le dijo, iba a anotarlo y a tomarlo en cuenta para investigarlo un poco. Había una habitación en su departamento que en vez de puerta sólo tenía barrotes gruesos e impenetrables. Ahí dormía un recién sedado Tsunayoshi, quien ahora detenido por la camisa de fuerza, se veía inofensivo.

Kyoya se la pasó el resto de la tarde analizando lo escuchado por ese castaño, era simplemente… significativo. Empezó a recordar cada paso de su entrenamiento, físico, mental pero netamente teórico. A los veinte escogidos se les amaestró en diferentes especialidades, pero jamás participaron siquiera en una cacería de algún tipo B o C. Todos en la clase “especial” fueron escogidos progresivamente, porque decían destacar en algo. Pero cuando Kyoya analizaba a todos los estúpidos compañeros que tenía, entendió algo bastante interesante. Era cierto que los ancianos los estaban uniendo de a apares con los de clase A, con las personalidades mayormente opuestas.

Kyoya vio el comportamiento de cada _enemigo_ y de cada _carcelero_ e hizo una lista. Calmado con salvaje, problemático con desinteresado, inteligente con idiota. En su caso, Tsunayoshi, el más débil mentalmente como humano estaba con él, quien era poderoso en todo ámbito… si los ancianos estaban buscando emparejarlos, aún estaban en etapas de investigación. Todo lo estaban haciendo empíricamente, con prueba y error, porque hasta donde sabía, muchos novatos ya habían muerto en generaciones pasadas y muy pocos seguían con vida… pero había una incógnita que debía resolver, ¿cómo sabían que la pareja se establecía? ¿Qué tenía que pasar? ¿Qué cambio tendrían los carceleros y los clase A? ¿Por qué la administración de drogas? ¿Por qué los ancianos no les decían las cosas más básicas para alargar su vida? Aunque la mayoría de respuestas eran obvias y aun así debía certificarlas… para eso, debía hablar con Tsunayoshi de nuevo


	4. Empírico

Kyoya analizó todo lo dicho por su _clase A_ por sí solo, investigó mientras las horas pasaban en esa oscuridad y escuchó en silencio las pláticas de los ancianos en la mañana en que se reunían para su trabajo correspondiente. Miraba a un Tsunayoshi atado por la camisa de fuerza y las correas bien puestas, con bozal apretado más de lo normal por uno de los altos mandos, quien se justificaba con “ _asegurar la vida de todos_ ”. Ese hombre sujetaba la correa con fuerza mientras arrastraba a Tsunayoshi, pues este se negaba a seguirlo por voluntad propia. El castaño se removía y frotaba su cara contra las paredes, era obvio que el apretado bozal causaba ese comportamiento pero Kyoya lo ignoró. El azabache veía a los demás novatos llegar con sus respectivas mascotas, muchos de ellos trataban a los _clase A_ peor que a animales, golpeándolos, haciéndolos caer, insultándolos y riéndose por el sufrir ajeno. Otros en cambio, trataban al _clase A_ como un compañero cualquiera, respetando el espacio personal y condiciones, pero aun así ignorando la presencia del ser “inferior”

Kyoya notó el comportamiento de los ancianos en esa mañana. Ellos estaban un poco tensos y no paraban de mirar a todos los novatos mientras designaban las zonas de trabajo para ese día. Escuchó a unos decir que pusieran atención a un novato porque no viviría mucho, eso era obvio, mucho, si el mencionado trataba a su _clase A_ como basura. Cualquier ser vivo siendo tratado tan deplorablemente se defendería y en el caso de ese muchacho, terminaría siendo devorado sin remedio, se lo merecía. Hibari también notó la singularidad de dos muchachos que trataban a su _enemigo_ como a un perro, esos también perecerían rápidamente, porque descuidarse era letal. Allí, después de tanto formalismo para las designaciones, estaba también la “revisión de rutina” en donde llevaban a los _clase A_ lejos de su _carcelero_ , seguramente ahí les colocaban las dosis de alguna droga para evitar que se salieran de control

Hibari se trasladaba con Gokudera, I-pin y Lambo a su misión correspondiente… los _clase A_ estaban perfectamente escogidos en su caso, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó el azabache al final de la cacería de tres carnívoros de clase B que causaron un lio en un pueblo. La misión duró como tres días, tuvo la oportunidad de analizar el comportamiento de los _clase A_ con cuidado. Todos y cada uno de ellos atacaban a sus _carceleros_ en cuanto tenían oportunidad, por eso la necesidad de atarles y ponerles bozal era vital. Pero había algo que no consideró antes y que Tsunayoshi le había recalcado, el hambre. A un _clase A_ se le alimentaba en la mañana y noche con porciones exageradas, cuando eso pasaba se mantenían en calma durante dos horas y después volvían a ese comportamiento exageradamente agresivo.

Eran animales, lo entendió desde un principio, pero tratarlos como uno también estaba errado, porque su parte pensante existía a pesar de todo. Después estaba relacionarlos con sus “parejas” como las denominó Tsunayoshi… era exactamente como lo dijo. Parejas, siguiendo la premisa de “lo opuesto se atrae”, era repugnantemente obvio. Opuestos al comportamiento uno del otro. La parte humana de Yamamoto era calmada y alegre, contraria al explosivo que Gokudera era, opuestos en extremo. I-pin era gentil y amable cuando quería, pero siempre precavida y pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero el tal Skull se lanzaba con todo sin siquiera pensarlo. Lambo era despreocupado, no tomaba precauciones extremas, se pasaba molestando a Reborn pero este lo ignoraba completamente, al menos hasta que veía a Lambo descuidado y se le lanzaba directamente al cuello. Le fastidiaba lo bulliciosos que podían ser

-presa… ¿presa? – escuchó esa voz salir de los labios de Tsuna cuando eran las tres de la tarde de su último día. Kyoya vio al castaño mirar al frente, al otro _clase A,_ al tal Reborn que ahora estaba en silencio sentado y atado a un árbol mientras Lambo iba a revisar las nuevas órdenes del grupo

-¿quieres ir con él? – sonrió divertido cuando Tsunayoshi forzaba las correas de la camisa para desatarse

-presa… presa… presa – repetía constantemente y Hibari iba a hacer un experimento sencillo, puesto que era el tercer día de análisis meramente visual – Reborn… presa

-ve por él – sonrió divertido pues quería ver qué pasaba

Solo fue cuestión de soltar la correa, si era un caos, nada tenía que perder. Kyoya dejó a ese castaño suelto y ni bien lo hizo, este se lanzó al ataque. Tsuna empujó con tanta fuerza al azabache de patillas que el amarre se soltó apenas. Estaban imposibilitados de usar garras o colmillos, así que solo se golpeaban las cabezas, como luchando con cornamentas. Reborn era uno de esos analíticos y esquivaba ataques como podía, logrando que Tsunayoshi se hiciera daño por cuenta propia y allí Hibari sonrió. Soltó al otro _clase A_ para ver qué pasaba y detuvo a quien quisiera interponerse, pues estaba admirando una batalla campal entre _clase A_ con hambre, porque fueron prescindidos de la ración de alimentos necesaria.

Reborn y Tsunayoshi pelearon como animales. Lo hicieron hasta que uno de ellos recuperó parte humana y llegó la confirmación que Kyoya quería. “ _Dame-Tsuna, sabes que es territorio mío… soy más longevo que tú. Es mi presa, no la tuya_ ” liderazgo según territorio y experiencia, definitivamente eso iba a ser divertido de investigar. Lo más curioso fue que la parte humana de Reborn era mucho más aterradora que la animal, sonaría raro pero ese hombre erguido completamente, con esa mirada tétrica que analizaba a todos los _carceleros_ cercanos, causaba escalofríos. Todos retrocedieron instintivamente cuando escucharon una leve risita nasal por parte de Reborn, quien apenas tardó un momento en lograr que en un ataque, Tsuna le quitara el bozal por “error”.

Ese hombre se relamió los labios cuando quedó libre, las alertas sonaron de inmediato pero nadie pudo detener al de patillas, quien derribó a uno de los novatos más crueles y sin siquiera pensarlo le rasgó el cuello. El grito desgarrador que lanzó el muchacho antes de perecer, estremeció a todos. La figura de Reborn sosteniendo el pedazo arrancado entre sus fauces mientras pisoteaba el rostro del difunto, les daría pesadillas a todos. Para rematar, cuando la imagen no podía ser más horrenda, los huesos del brazo del cuerpo en el suelo resonaron como castañuelas cuando el pie de Reborn las dividía con agilidad. El sonido de la carne al ser masticada, cuando fue tragada, el suspiro lleno de satisfacción del asesino, una nueva porción al ser desgarrada y la risa maliciosa fue lo único que les indicó a todos que jamás debían jugar con esos seres.

-el hambre es poderosa, y ustedes son el mejor alimento – Reborn se giró hacia ellos mostrando aquella sustancia roja resbalar por sus labios y quijada. Se relamía con lentitud mientras abandonaba el cuerpo y daba pasos dirigiéndose al grupo de _carceleros_ – ¿quién sigue?

-joder… ¿qué pasó? – uno de los altos mandos llegaba con apuro para revisar la alerta dada – maldición – dijo poniéndose en guardia y sacando el arma que todos deberían tener oculta entre su uniforme – quieto Reborn

-me tienes miedo – sonreía mientras daba un paso sin inmutarse por el arma y el hecho de que él estuviera aun sujeto por las cadenas en sus pies y la camisa de fuerza – tal vez te mate primero

-¡todos atrás! ¡Esto ya dejó de ser un juego! – se quejó cuando dos _carceleros_ experimentados se le unieron

-ayudaremos – exigieron algunos muchachos a pesar de las advertencias de los mayores

-les dije que… - la voz del mayor fue opacada por el primer disparo a la nada, porque Reborn había saltado esquivando la bala y ahora se abalanzaba al grupo – ¡corran!

-MALDICIÓN… TODOS ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO, ¡CORRAN!

Muchos empezaron a obedecer, pues ya su trauma estaba impuesto, no querían morir bajo las fauces de un ser tan irracional. Reborn atacaba con todo, esquivando las balas con habilidad de su especie, riéndose y jugando con los _carceleros_ , _“ya no soy presa fácil, ¿verdad?”._ Pocos novatos se quedaron en un rango inadecuado, vencidos por la curiosidad se quedaron allí, sosteniendo la correa de su compañero que exaltado intentaba ir en dirección de Reborn. Kyoya escuchaba el sonido parecido a un lloriqueo que salía de la garganta de Tsuna y simplemente se encaminó junto a él en dirección de Reborn. Pero dejó que el mencionado siguiera peleando con los más experimentados, él rodeó el campo de batalla porque Tsunayoshi lo guiaba a otro lugar. Escuchaba los gritos ajenos en advertencia y bufó molesto porque no le interesaba la compasión ajena, él solo quería alimentar a su compañero para que dejara de darle lata

-ahí está – Hibari jaló a Tsuna hasta sujetarlo por el brazo y hacer que lo mirara – come – sin inmutarse por el cadáver de su antiguo compañero de aprendizaje, Kyoya simplemente desató el bozal de Tsuna aunque no la correa

-¿qué haces? – una voz ajena hizo que Kyoya sonriera, pues sabía que ese niño no era del todo idiota – ¿no fue nuestro compañero? – Lambo estaba parado a pocos pasos – iagh… qué asqueroso – mencionó cuando Tsuna ya se hallaba sobre el cuerpo medianamente desgarrado y con habilidad empezaba con su frenesí. El sonido que ocasionaba era opacado por el caos que generaba Reborn, así que los otros dos simplemente ignoraron la forma de alimentación del _clase A_ cercano

-herbívoro, tu compañero está matando a medio mundo – sonrió sutilmente mientras veía la cara despreocupada de Lambo, quien se rascaba la cabeza

-hacemos lo mismo Hibari-kun – sonrió ignorando los sonidos causados por las fauces del castaño que disfrutaba de su comida – le dejo comerse a quien quiera, me importa poco

-¿por qué?

-Reborn me dijo que se calmaría si comía algo, pero claro yo no planeaba esto – mencionó apuntando a la batalla campal entre Reborn, los carceleros experimentados y novatos queriendo ser héroes – además me tiene harto sus intentos por morderme el cuello

-eres cruel

-me lo dice quien soltó a todos por diversión – dijo bostezando – pero bueno, si no lo detengo I-pin me dará lata. Buen provecho – mencionaba con asco viendo a Tsuna sostener alguna parte de las vísceras del desdichado entre sus dientes

Lambo pasó a paso calmado ignorando las manchas de sangre de algún desafortunado. Miró si alguien estaba desmembrado por allí y al verificar que Reborn solo jugaba porque estaba siendo dominado por el lado inteligente, suspiró. Él planeaba llevarse a Reborn en mitad de la noche, para que se comiera algunos pájaros, ratas, lo que fuera, pero lejos del perímetro del campamento y Kyoya le arruinó el plan sutil. I-pin se le unió a medio camino, regañándolo por no controlar bien a Reborn y Lambo solo le sacó la lengua antes de correr hacia el patilludo y llamar la atención del mencionado. Fue predecible que Reborn quisiera matarlo en serio y el de ojos verdes tuvo que forzarse a defenderse usando todas las habilidades que tenía, necesitaba buscar el espacio correcto para sujetarlo.

-¡vaca estúpida! – alguien entró en escena de pronto – haz tu trabajo correctamente – se quejaba Gokudera que se unía a los más experimentados para enfrentar a Reborn

-más idiotas – Reborn no dejaba de mostrar esa sonrisa burlona – a los que les destrozaré el orgullo

-IDIOTA – gruñó Hayato mientras apuntaba a Reborn con su arma y los demás rodeaban al mencionado – HAZLO AHORA

-que rudo – se burlaba Reborn mientras evitaba el ataque de alguien que se le lanzaba encima – así que te amansó – sonreía en burla mientras tacleaba a un pelinegro que estaba completamente libre – Takeshi… eres tan…

-basta de muerte – el pelinegro miraba a Reborn con furia mientras mostraba los colmillos y lo derribaba – ya basta

-tu corazón humano me repugna – susurraba el de patillas mientras peleaba por quitarse al de marrones ojos de encima – se fiel a nuestra gente Takeshi

-NO – gruñó golpeado el rostro de Reborn con su puño cerrado – NO QUIERO

-te traicionarán de nuevo – sonrió antes de golpear la frente de Takeshi con la suya – como todos

-mucho cuchicheo – Lambo aparecía de pronto detrás de los _clase A_ , apartó de un tirón a Takeshi y miró a Reborn – a dormir – con un solo movimiento clavó el táser en el cuello de Reborn y enseguida una descarga eléctrica potente hacía convulsionar el cuerpo del _enemigo_

-al final fuiste inútil, Yamamoto – gruñó Gokudera mientras tiraba del mencionado para alejarlo de Lambo – así que quieto

-lo siento – sonreía en respuesta dejando que el bozal le fuese colocado de nuevo – estoy un poco tenso porque no puedo moverme regularmente

-ni loco te quito esto – decía el de cabello plata mientras colocaba la camisa de fuerza y apretaba las correas de cuero – solo lo hice porque era una emergencia y tu parte humana volvió… no te acostumbres maldito Yamamoto

Cuando todo acabó y los _clase A_ fueron puestos en aislamiento, Lambo fue regañado por los ancianos, no fue el único, pues I-pin se había escapado con Skull desde la tarde y apenas había llegado. Gokudera se salvó porque era del tipo que sigue las órdenes sin chistar y al final estaba Hibari, quien se mantenía sereno mirando a Tsunayoshi como en estado de éxtasis después de su festín. El saldo final fueron dos muertos, cinco heridos de gravedad y muchos asustados, nadie reclamaba nada porque cosas como esas sucedían comúnmente. Lo único diferente en esa ocasión fue que uno de los novatos dejó que su _clase A_ asignado se alimentara de un compañero caído y que le fue indiferente la lucha contra la amenaza. Kyoya fue “entrevistado” por todos los ancianos, quienes juzgarían su estado mental, ya que el comportamiento del azabache no fue aceptable. Las cosas se terminaron cuando Kyoya mencionó, “ _la orden de los altos cargos, fue alejarse debido a la peligrosidad del enemigo. Además se nos ha sido prohibidas las raciones de comida para los clase A y no tuve opción, no me prestaré para ser devorado por negligencia con mi clase A”_

_Mucho después…_

En los siguientes dos meses, Kyoya confirmó teorías basadas en la investigación del reino animal y aunque le molestara, tuvo que plantearse un mundo prescindiendo de las enseñanzas dadas por años. Dichas enseñanzas decían que los _clase A_ eran humanos sin sentido de culpa y que solo vivían para matar y comer. Hibari los empezaba a ver como se merecían, como animales guiados por instinto de supervivencia. Incluso tuvo que considerarse parte de ese sistema también, para al final, después de que ya cinco de sus compañeros murieran desagarrados por los propios _clase A_ que custodiaban, le diera las respuestas finales que necesitaba. Los _clases A_ eran demasiados específicos en lo que se consideraría la “elección de pareja”, un solo defecto en el individuo a prueba y les esperaba la muerte

Hibari había hecho algunos otros descubrimientos también, el primero era el que hacía su sangre hervir, pues resultaba que los ancianos le negaban tener información acerca de investigaciones anteriores acerca de la genética de los _clase A_. En pocas palabras, los ancianos ocultaban algo con extremo celo y cada generación de _carceleros_ simplemente eran conejillos de indias para seguir con dichas investigaciones. Trató de conseguir material por diferentes medios pero siempre terminaban en una pérdida de tiempo, fue desde entonces que sus investigaciones eran solo suyas. Cada cosa que descubría se la guardaba para sí, anotándolo en una bitácora que le estaba costando completar en soledad, pero trabajar con alguien más tampoco le llamaba la atención. El resto de descubrimientos los hizo por mero aburrimiento, pues el registro de Tsunayoshi decía que tenía dotes de león… entonces era un gato, por eso le dio ciertas facilidades

-deja de hacer ruido – exigió cuando ya llevaba más de quince minutos escuchando leves ronroneos desde esa celda en su departamento

-caja – fue la única respuesta que recibió para después seguir escuchando los ruiditos de movimiento

-creo que no debí poner eso dentro – con fastidio se acercó a la celda en donde tenía a Tsuna. Frunció su ceño cuando lo identificó al fondo – sal de ahí – le exigió cuando admiraba la caja que ingresó en esa celda para experimentar una vez más – Tsunayoshi

-caja – los dedos del castaño asomaban y las garras brillaban con la luz mientras estas jugaban con una de aletas tirando de ella hasta cerrar la caja

-un gato – frunció su ceño al notar aquel comportamiento y se alejó

Hace tiempo quiso probar muchas teorías, pero la parte inteligente de Tsunayoshi no había surgido, así que no pudo hablar con el mencionado. Los días no podían dirigirse a esperar respuestas y decidió probar algunas teorías, entre ellas la de los gatos. Tsuna se ponía agresivo cuando no comía adecuadamente, así que Kyoya le aumentó las raciones a tres veces diarias en porciones iguales, funcionó perfectamente para mantenerlo a raya y que no intentase morderlo cada que le quitaba el bozal o salían a sus misiones. Pero había veces que seguía con ese comportamiento altanero, peleando por todo, mordiendo los barrotes y quitándose el bozal a la fuerza incluso si se dañaba. Optó por mirar al castaño como un gato, le colocó una cama alta para que se trepara, le dejó escoger juguetes para que los mordiera, y al final le dio esa caja fastidiosa. Miraba al castaño morder las aletas, rasgar las caras, meterse dentro y de cierta forma era divertido

-¿pero qué diablos? – Lambo había llegado de visita. No le importó entrar sin llamar porque Hibari dejaba la puerta abierta a veces. Tal vez un defecto ocasional – ese _clase A_ está… – pero no tuvo opción a completar la frase porque una tonfa se le clavó en el estómago

-largo

-olvidé que eres antisocial – se quejó esquivando otra cosa voladora y sonrió acercándose a la jaula – diablos, es un gatito frágil – metió sus dedos pero retrocedió casi instantáneamente porque Tsuna casi lo muerde

-largo y no lo repetiré – amenazó con furia pero el otro parecía no entender

-debo intentarlo con el mío – se reía el de ojos verdes mientras metía sus dedos en otro punto de la jaula y Tsuna intentaba alcanzarlo – aquí no, mira acá – alternaba sus manos atrayendo la atención de Tsuna que saltaba de un lado a otro intentando atraparlo – lo amaestraste

-por lo que veo tu no – dijo con burla al ver el vendaje del cuello de Lambo, así como la marca horrenda en uno de sus brazos – estás a días de que te mate

-no se me había ocurrido tratarlo como un gato. Reborn es pantera, supongo que lo intentaré – se reía cuando Tsuna estiraba su mano para intentar arañar sus manos, pero no era ningún ataque, era un juego 

-¿a qué vienes?

-Gokudera te buscaba – sonrió alejándose de Tsuna y mirando al azabache – dijo que era algo importante

-él ya supo controlar a su clase A – dijo con calma. Desde hace un mes se había planteado hablar con el de cabellos plateados, pues era el más apto para ayudarlo en su investigación – ¿dónde está?

-en el hospital – Lambo se puso serio – un _clase A_ intentó matarlo en medio de una misión. Lo único me dejó por mensaje para ti fue esto – estiró una nota para Hibari y este con seriedad la tomó

-hum – leyó el papelito con atención, solo una frase resaltaba, “ _Ya llegó el tiempo. Creo que tú sabes lo que significa. Ellos nos juzgarán pronto”._ Kyoya ya había percibido que lo espiaban de vez en cuando, el albino tal vez descubrió lo mismo que él o tal vez simplemente el _clase A_ le dijo algo

-Hibari-san – la voz del castaño llamó la atención de ambos _carceleros_ – ¿por qué tengo una caja en mi jaula? ¿Y por qué no estoy sujeto? – el castaño admiraba sus manos libres y suspiró – podría matarlo, está siendo muy arriesgado

-bienvenido a la inteligencia – sonreía Lambo saludando al castaño con un apretón de manos pero alejándolas cuando las fauces de Tsuna casi le arrancan un dedo

-al fin regresas, Tsunayoshi… tengo algunas cosas que necesitan respuestas


	5. Doble filo

Kyoya intentó entablar una plática con el castaño, pero este se negó absolutamente. Kyoya llegó a pensar que ese castaño tenía problemas de bipolaridad, puesto que en ocasiones parecía querer llorar y al siguiente momento estaba simplemente poniéndose agresivo y altanero. En momentos era fastidioso y en el siguiente interesante, no sabría definir a ese castaño más que con una sola palabra, “traicionero”. Su aspecto tan delicado, en ocasiones, daba la sensación de seguridad, como una invitación a ingresar a la jaula y sin peligro alguno, apretarle el cuello para acabarlo u obligarlo a obedecer; pero cuando lo hacía, Tsuna se defendía como cualquier depredador, mostrando dientes, garras, intentando matarte sin dar tiempo a respirar. Era por eso que en las noches Kyoya ataba al castaño con fuerza para que así al menos no le diera problemas para dormir.

-¿feliz? – sonreía Tsuna cuando ya fue atado después de su cena – ya estoy bien portadito. Duerma bien

-cierra la boca – reclamó Kyoya, ignorando la mirada intensa que Tsuna le daba. El castaño se la pasaba vigilando cada paso que el azabache daba mientras revisaba las cadenas que estaban sujetas a la pared de la jaula

-estoy en modo inteligente, no se asuste – sonrió con burla antes de que el azabache le golpeara la frente y lo dejara sin poder moverse si quiera

-si no me das la información que quiero mejor cierra la boca Tsunayoshi

-Kyoya – su tono burlón hizo fruncir el ceño del mencionado – Kyoya~

-cállate o te daré un sedante

-¿quieres que te de un nombrecito? – susurraba como si estuviera confesando un secreto

-habla

-bueno el nombre de la persona que busca es… ¡se la creyó! – se reía mientras trataba de al menos acomodarse un poco para poder dormir – imbécil

-agradece que no puedo morderte hasta la muerte – bufó caminando hacia su escritorio, debía seguir buscando algo de información – quiero una herramienta en buen estado

-verde – susurró Tsuna – busque esa palabra – una risita tonta fue la última cosa que el castaño emitió antes de que el silencio se formara en esa habitación

-maldito herbívoro – Kyoya simplemente dejó todo por esa única noche, la maldita personalidad del castaño lo estresaba bastante, se daría un descanso por esos días.

Muy temprano, Kyoya fue a visitar a ese violento muchacho de cabellos platas al hospital. Gokudera no tenía algo tan grave, nada más que mordidas en algunas partes, pero el _enemigo_ no logró arrancar su piel, también tenía moretones y un brazo dislocado, lo importante era que estaba vivo. Lo que si fue sorpresa, era que el _clase A_ correspondiente a Gokudera estaba allí, en la misma habitación. El azabache estaba atado a la pared con cadenas gruesas, pero estaba aun con su _carcelero_ y no lo habían devuelto para que fuese asignado a otro novato. Kyoya se atrevió a revisar a ese _clase A,_ no le faltaba ningún miembro, estaba completo, sus ojos cerrados y nada raro

La razón de que Yamamoto siguiera con el de cabellos platinados era simple, Gokudera había logrado entrenar a su compañero, eso decía el informe que fue dado. La forma en que Hayato logró aquella hazaña era incierta todavía y lo único evidente era que el propio Yamamoto defendió a su entrenador ante el _enemigo_. Según los informes, Yamamoto Takeshi se había liberado del bozal y había enfrentado al _enemigo_ solo con sus dientes, impidiendo que su compañero fuese dañado letalmente. Lo más impresionante, según los propios superiores, fue saber que en ningún momento la parte humana del mencionado _clase A_ había vuelto. En conclusión, cuando Hayato despertara sería investigado a profundidad

-¿sabes lo que pasa? – Hayato miró a Hibari cuando ingresó a su habitación y ni siquiera se molestó en saludar o en decirle algo mientras el otro revisaba a Yamamoto

-esa debería ser mi pregunta

-el idiota me lo ha contado… Tsuna se lo contó a él primero – con un gesto de su mano le indicó a Hibari que cerrara la puerta y suspiró – sobre lo de los ancianos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-¿tu mascota puede hablar?

-deja de llamar así al idiota – bufó mientras miraba al mencionado – me ha salvado la vida y ha mostrado lealtad. Al menos debe ser tratado con dignidad

-sabes que son engañosos – no quería discutir sobre ese tema, así que no debatió nada

-ya se por qué me eligieron para custodiarlo a él – miró a la ventana como si rememorara muchas cosas, apretando las sábanas de aquella cama de hospital – porque me di tiempo para escucharlo, para pensar en miles de hipótesis, para descifrar cada accionar y ganarme su confianza con cosas tan simples como tratarlo como humano

-¿tú? ¿Haciendo eso? – lo escuchaba con atención. Llegó a la conclusión que esa maldita investigación que estaba haciendo no podía avanzar sin alguien más. Necesitaba a alguien que sirva de comparativo, solo por eso ahora soportaba a ese muchacho – Es bien sabido que los odias

-podré odiarlos y desear que todos mueran, pero no soy del tipo que maltrata a su compañero. Sea este un animal, una mascota o un _clase A,_ se merece respeto y trato aceptable para que posea un modo de vida decente

-¿a qué te refieres?

-tres comidas diarias, darle libertad de movimiento, escuchar las quejas de su parte humana y tratar de entender cada parte de su accionar – Hayato se sentó en su cama con un poco de dificultad. Miraba sus dedos, miraba de reojo al pelinegro y al _clase A,_ necesitaba un aliado

-¿tan dedicado eres? – se burló, pero la verdad sentía curiosidad

-sabes que mi coeficiente intelectual supera al tuyo con creces. Puedo crear mi pequeño centro de investigación por mi mismo… y me han dado al _clase A_ más parlanchín, del tipo relajado y confiado que existe – Hayato sonrió altanero, admirando el ceño fruncido de su antiguo compañero de clase – Lo han hecho a propósito para que yo obtenga toda la información que necesito. Lo que quieren es que yo haga el trabajo de los ancianos, cuando lo logre, me darán un ascenso y luego me consideren uno de ellos… y si me niego me amenazarán con cualquier tontería que encuentren

-hum – podría haber mordido hasta a muerte a ese gamberro, pero era astuto y decidió ignorar todos los insultos mal disimulados – ¿qué descubriste?

-lo mismo que tú, supongo. Por algo has cambiado la rutina del trato con Tsunayoshi

-pero él sigue queriendo matarme – dijo sin sentir gracia alguna, solo quería entender por qué demonios los ancianos ocultaban cosas

-me aceptó – dijo Hayato con una mueca

-así que – sonrió sutilmente, eso sí que le gustó saber

-¡si maldita sea! ¡SI! – se quejó apretando las sábanas de su cama y sus dientes – ¡Debes saber lo que ellos son! ¿Verdad? – gruñó alterándose, incluso tenía una venita saltándole en el cuello

-así que…

-¡con un demonio! ¡Él me aceptó como su pareja definitiva! – dijo con furia contenida, pues le dolía la herida aun, pero lo que más le dolía era lo denigrante que sonaba ser aceptado como pareja del ser que odiaba – ¡¿sabes lo horrible que es saber que ellos con una especie de monógamos?! Lo peor es que cuando eligen a alguien es definitivo y si es posible, eterno – seguía soltando sus frustraciones mientras movía sus manos para acentuar sus palabras – ¡sólo en algunos casos varía este comportamiento! – cuando escuchaba la leve risa de Hibari, se enfadó – ¡JÓDETE! ¡PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS! Pero este tipo me ha salvado la vida y ahora es…

-te harás daño si sigues así – la voz de Yamamoto resaltó desde lejos, logrando que el otro se calmara – gritar hará que se te abra la herida. No esfuerces tu abdomen, Hayato

-¡que no me llames por mi nombre! – se quejó enseguida. Ser tratado con tanta cercanía le alteraba los nervios

-solo quiero que estés saludable Hayato – reía bajito mientras abría sus ojos y se acomodaba un poco – ¿cómo está, Hibari-san?

-los ancianos pueden estar ocultando muchas cosas, pero aún no sé qué es lo que buscan – el de cabellos negros prefirió ignorar a Yamamoto y se centró en Gokudera

-ellos ya tienen todas las teorías que pueden imaginar. Han usado la sangre de todos los _clase A_ capturados para saber qué les distingue de los demás – Hayato solo miraba a Hibari, preferiría no enfadarse más con esa sonrisita tonta que le fastidiaba – pero si no pueden confirmar esas teorías de nada les sirve

-¿qué es lo que quieren confirmar?

-lo de siempre – Hayato miró a Yamamoto y este parecía sonreír más sinceramente que antes. La parte humana de aquel muchacho de ojos avellana había vuelto por completo – qué tan fuerte son, debilidades, comportamiento, longevidad, procreación

-se les prohíbe tener descendencia – Hibari recordaba que era una de las primeras reglas que habían aprendido. Ningún _clase A_ podía reproducirse, porque seguir con esa línea sanguínea sería la condena de los humanos normales

-claro, ¿y nosotros que? – dijo con burla – Si ya sabes que somos los prospectos de pareja para los _clase A,_ es normal que los vejetes quieran que se reproduzcan usándonos a nosotros como banco de esperma y cosas así

-así que tú y él… ya pasaron a eso

-¿no crees que el problema más grande es que somos dos chicos? – ignoró la pregunta tonta que llegaba a ser un insulto y miró a Hibari con burla – ¿cómo crees que eso es posible?

-Tsunayoshi habló de compañía, de lealtad a la familia y cosas así. Solo tienes que preguntarle a tu mascota

-no diré nada más de lo que ya he dicho – se quejó Yamamoto en cuanto entendió que lo estaban involucrando en la plática – Tsuna nos ordenó eso

-¿y por qué rayos le obedecen?

-porque él sabe todo lo que planean los ancianos, ya lo vivió y ya sufrió por eso – dijo mirándolos con rabia – ya nos quitaron todo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-libertad para comenzar – refunfuñó Yamamoto – han matado a nuestra gente en frente de nosotros y nos han usado como conejillas durante décadas… ¿quiere más excusas?

-¿sabes que su longevidad es extendida? – Hibari miró a Hayato y este negó – los registros son falsos

-¿quién te lo dijo? – Yamamoto protestó enseguida, moviéndose con brusquedad y haciendo resonar sus cadenas

-Tsunayoshi – Hibari respondió con calma, le daba igual que el _clase A_ lo mirara como perro rabioso – veo que lo habrá dicho por algo

-es obvio que ya está harto del encierro – Hayato miró a Yamamoto en busca de respuestas pero este sólo agachó la cabeza – y está algo más. Si esa longevidad es extendida, si buscamos entre los más viejos _clase A_ , sabremos un poquito de lo que han hecho los ancianos

-Reborn – no le constó mucho pensar en ese nombre y Kyoya sonrió al ver el leve temblor de Takeshi – así que él sabe todo

-dudo que te diga algo – suspiró Hayato – obviamente ese tipo es la lacra de su especie – con dificultad se levantó de aquella cama, no le apetecía quedarse quieto por más tiempo

-¿qué es lo que quieren los ancianos? – Hibari miró a Takeshi y lo amenazó con una tonfa – responde

-intentan vivir – fue la única respuesta de Takeshi antes de que Hayato se acercara a él y le desatara las amarras

-¿no es peligroso? – sus alarmas corporales se pusieron en alerta, estaba pendiente de Yamamoto

\- es como un perro – suspiró Hayato cuando liberó de las cadenas, a su _claseA_ – no te hará nada Hibari – caminó con calma hasta su cama, recostándose de nuevo, sintiendo como Takeshi lo seguía hasta sentarse en una silla cercana y posar la cabeza en su pecho – si me mata pues me matará, pero no creo que lo haga – suspiraba con cansancio, dejando que Yamamoto se restregara contra su cuerpo como un cachorro buscando atención – cierra la puerta cuando salgas

-fue un desperdicio venir

-no lo fue tanto… hay un nombre que todos tienen en común – miró a Hibari y le sonrió con altanería – un científico, su nombre era Verde. Creo que está muerto, pero no se sabe… tienes tarea Hibari

-Verde – Hibari frunció su ceño, así que el castaño no se estaba burlando la noche anterior

El silencio mataba el ambiente pesado, simplemente se volvía sereno. Takeshi seguía usando la camisa de fuerza, no podía usar sus extremidades superiores ni inferiores, así que se dedicaba a posar su cabeza en el abdomen de Hayato y esperar. Los dedos del peliplata se deslizaban con calma en esa cabellera negra, como si de verdad fuera solo una mascota, pero en realidad era algo más que eso, le costó aceptarlo pero lo hizo al final. Takeshi no era más que un pequeño animal asustado, suplicaba atención, respeto y cariño, Hayato se lo dio con sutileza en actos que progresivamente llegaron a eso. El _carcelero_ desataba el bozal con cuidado de no dañar a su compañero o incomodarlo, dejaba aquel objeto de cuero en la mesa de noche y acariciaba la marca de la correa. Hayato deslizaba sus dedos por la cicatriz en la barbilla, la misma que fue hecha en el último ataque y que estaba aún en carne viva

Los _clase A_ eran dejados a su suerte, sin tratamiento médico alguno. Los ancianos aplicaban aquel trato justificándose por la habilidad de recuperación de los mismos, pero no dejaba de ser inhumano dejarlos desangrarse en ocasiones. Hayato tomó algunas de las cosas que le pidió a una enfermera y le ordenó a Takeshi sentarse erguido. Con cuidado lo desinfectó y colocó una gasa, todo mientras el otro simplemente sonreía en agradecimiento. “ _Así que tu parte humana se mantiene estable cuando no estás bajo estrés”_ decía mientras el otro solo asentía. Hayato chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio cuando terminaba y le separaba los labios para revisarlo en totalidad, tenía que verificar que no hubiese otra herida abierta. Takeshi había perdido uno de sus muelas, pero ya no sangraba, tampoco el labio se veía tan mal como al principio de aquello. Hayato deslizó sus dedos por los colmillos que se extendieron de repente, pero ajeno al miedo sólo siguió revisándolo, incluso sin importarle cortarse con el filo de uno de esos dientes, porque sabía que no lo iban a morder. Ya lo había comprobado anteriormente

-¿estás bien? – Yamamoto preguntaba eso después de que lo soltaron y mientras se relamía saboreando la sangre ajena – ¿duele?

-no, así que cállate y duerme – decía Hayato reposando de nuevo en aquella cama, cerrando los ojos con lentitud y dejando su mente descansar

-el bozal – pedía al ver que el otro no lo colocaba – Hayato, debes poner el bozal

-si me arrancas la garganta, mi teoría estará probada – dijo sin preocuparse por nada y bostezó, estaba cansado

-bien – sonreía Takeshi mientras se acercaba con cautela hasta el dedo lastimado y lo metía a su boca

-no me arranques el dedo – pero solo sentía esa lengua repasar su herida, la misma que dejaba de punzarle – ya déjalo – ordenaba con seriedad. Takeshi se alejaba riéndose bajito y volvía a su lugar. Se recostaba en una parte de la camilla, acomodándose para no incomodar al de lindos ojos verdes, mirándolo dormir y esperando a que el otro despertara

-te he escogido… no te haré nada – susurraba Takeshi dudando de si le habían escuchado – pero tampoco te cederé a nadie… quien te toque… morirá – decía bajito, apretando sus dientes y relamiendo sus labios.

Hayato escuchó cada palabra salida de labios ajenos. Se cuestionaba su maldita capacidad de percibir el peligro, porque lo vio, esa afirmación la vivió en carne propia. Esa promesa de muerte fue tan evidente que a cualquiera le daría miedo, para quien lo hubiese vivido tan de cerca, debería haberle marcado un trauma... pero él no. Y eso podría definirlo como demente

_Lo que pasó en ese día…_

Hayato corría desesperado, estaba siendo atacado, normal en una misión como la que llevaba a cabo, pero no era solo un _clase A_ el que intentaba matarlo, eran tres y estaban muy cerca. Ya había peleado con ellos, pero también había sido herido en porciones bastante alarmantes para su salud, su única opción ahora era huir. No recordaba cuándo sintió tanta desesperación como en aquel momento, pues tenía solo a Takeshi atado a la correa que jalaba con firmeza y estaba rodeado.

-vamos idiota, corre

-Hayato… están cerca, menos de cincuenta metros… los puedo oler

-por eso mismo… corre – jadeaba desesperado

La noche anterior a ese ataque, Hayato había estado experimentando con el comportamiento de su _enemigo_ a cargo. Una cosa dio lugar a la otra y cuando la parte humana de Yamamoto le explicaba lo que significaba encontrar a la pareja que se deseaba, él aceptó por mero capricho. Hayato quería saber qué tan fuerte era el lazo conformado por seres tan primitivos como los _clase A_ , por eso soltó un gran “acepto”. Cuando se dio cuenta, el tiempo había pasado y en ese momento estaba corriendo, tirando de la correa de Takeshi para evitar que esos _enemigos_ los mataran

-maldición, maldición – se quejaba sintiendo el cansancio en su cuerpo, pero solo le bastó una frase para que su mundo se volteara

-Hayato, yo te protejo… sólo quítame esto – solo eso faltó para que algo en el interior de Hayato temblara

-maldita sea, ¿por qué me dices eso ahora? – No tenía opción, quería vivir y por eso, solo por eso… lo soltó

-confía en mi

-ya está – susurró con pánico, apreciando como la correa caía al suelo – no te atrevas a… fallarme

-no lo haré – una sonrisa cálida y tierna se posaba en el rostro de Takeshi mientras el bozal era desatado

-Yamamoto… no te mueras y no dejes que yo muera – Hayato veía como cada correa se aflojaba, como el bozal caía al suelo y sintió el terror al ver la mirada avellana adquirir un toque frío y afilado… quería gritar pero se aguantó

-espera – una voz fría, serena… asesina – espera aquí – la voz de Hayato no salía, tenía miedo porque entendía que la naturaleza del _clase A_ seguía intacta – espera

El primer _clase A_ cayó con un solo ataque de Takeshi. Esas largas garras que brotaron de pronto, se clavaron en el pecho de una chica de cabello rubio, quien fue la primera en atacar. El golpe fue tan duro que Hayato escuchó el crujir de las costillas ajenas y después vio con horror que los dedos de Takeshi se incrustaban en ese cuerpo menudo, como si fuese de papel. La sangre caía a chorros porque se deslizaban por los dedos de Takeshi cuando atravesaron el cuerpo de la mujer. Una gota solo fue el inicio del sonido goteante, el charco rojo aumentaba en tamaño y el aroma se extendía con prontitud.

La mirada asesina del azabache, hizo que Hayato se pegara a la pared y tratara de fusionarse con ella. Esos colmillos habían salido en totalidad antes de perderse en el cuello enemigo, una mordida, un empujón, un cuello roto y el fétido olor metálico de líquido vital lo mareó. Los otros dos _clase A_ tuvieron un destino parecido, era tan horrible que Hayato dudó que ese fuera Takeshi. Todos esos _enemigos_ pelearon como bestias, sacando garras y dientes, golpeándose con fuerza, abalanzándose unos contra otros, peleando a cuatro patas o simplemente rodando por el suelo intentando morderse. Había una cosa clave en aquella ocasión, los _clase A_ que los atacaban apenas eran unos niños, jovencitos e inexpertos, así lo creyó Hayato. Takeshi les arrancó un brazo a cada uno y los masticó arrancándole trozos que tragaba con gula, después de todo el azabache se vio privado de alimento durante todo ese día… en ese momento debería estar muerto de hambre y era entendible

Los gritos resonaron en las habitaciones de aquella casa que había sido el nido de los dos _enemigos._ Aquellos desconocidos trataron de huir cuando percibieron la desventaja en fortaleza, a pesar de la herida sangrante corrieron desesperados, pero no llegaron más allá de la otra habitación. Takeshi lanzó un aullido fúnebre cuando atrapó al primer jovencito, gruñó largo rato cuando atrapó al segundo y sonrió con macabra diversión cuando los estampó en la pared y rompió huesos usando únicamente sus manos. Hayato sólo sabía que algo se desmembraba y rompía, que algo moría a metros de dónde él estaba. En la habitación de Hayato, él sólo veía a la mujer rubia desangrarse, con la mirada perdida en el techo… moría lentamente. Desde ahí Gokudera sólo recuerda que se sentó y cubrió sus agudos oídos, porque Takeshi se alimentaba con avidez en la otra habitación provocando ruidos que le martillaban la cabeza. También recuerda las inmensas ganas de vomitar que tenía, porque el aroma a muerte se esparcía de inmediato.

Hayato no supo cuánto tiempo pasó mientras intentaba no escuchar a Takeshi, solo sabía que se hizo una venda con su propia ropa y detuvo el sangrado de su vientre atacado, también lo hizo con su brazo lastimado y esperaba por ayuda. Ya había mandado una señal con la radio que cargaba, un SOS que rogaba fuera respondido con prontitud, le daba asco sentir miedo pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando la ayuda llegó, lo cargaron y también sacaron a Takeshi de la otra habitación, lo traían encadenado y le aplicaban descargas eléctricas para que no se moviera mientras volvían a ponerle la camisa y el bozal. Ese método era cruel pero Hayato no lo detuvo, solo miró en silencio.

Gokudera dijo que estaba bien, que Takeshi no fue quien lo atacó, sino la mujer muerta y escuchó algo aterrador. “ _Parece que los otros lograron escapar. No hay rastro alguno pero se armará una búsqueda en los alrededores_ ” ¿pero cómo? Eso era simplemente imposible porque Yamamoto los despedazó sin piedad. Allí el de cabellos platinados supo que el hambre de Takeshi fue saciada con rapidez, que lo de protegerlo era en serio y que el canibalismo era real. Cuando le preguntó a Yamamoto por lo que pasó, la respuesta fue simple, demasiado simple y que le dio escalofríos. “ _Lo que no pude comerme, lo arrojé a la alcantarilla… Te lo dije Hayato, nadie te tocará, nadie te hará daño… o morirá”_

Hayato sabía que aceptar el ser la pareja de esa bestia, era un cuchillo de doble filo. Si es que Takeshi lo amaba tanto como parecía ser, lo protegería de todo, por sobre todo y haría lo que él dijera, ya verificó aquello en muchas ocasiones y tendría más oportunidades para hacerlo. Pero si Takeshi llegaba a cansarse de ser mandado y tratado como una herramienta, se rebelaría, llegaría una muerte instantánea, porque los _clase A_ no conocían la compasión ni el perdón. Esa era la realidad


End file.
